Once in a Life Time
by sailor host mew basket
Summary: Ichigo is about to get married when Ryou makes a surprise visit, she knows who she loves but does she want to be with him? -One shot-


Once in a Life Time

"Ichigo stop moving I'm almost done with your hair!" Minto explained to her best friend. "But it hurts!" The red head yelled. A loud knock hit against the door and Minto went to answer it. "Ichigo I believe you may want to come to the door." "No it's okay I will go to her" That voice…Ichigo thought, that voice she hadn't heard in almost a year when she had told him about her engagement. "Ryou!" Ichigo squealed, she ran up and hugged him trying to keep her dress from knocking them both over. "I will give you two some space" The bluenette said.

"You told me you weren't coming to the wedding" "I'm not going to the wedding but that doesn't mean I wasn't coming to see you" The two sat in a strange but comfortable silence until Ichigo decided she needed answers. "Why did come here Ryou? The real reason" "…I wanted to stop you from marrying him… I now its selfish to come here on your wedding day and ask you to drop him and come with me… run away with me Ichigo! Let's leave and never come back… only tell the other mews, we could live happy side by side!" Ryou said in an out of character excited tone. "I love him Ryou and you know that, you can't expect me to choose you at this moment!" The red head was getting angry and frustrated with his silly antics. "Imagine strawberry you and me fifty years from now sitting in our rockers in the garden watching our grandchildren play in the lawn with our beautiful cats…" Ichigo stopped him before he continued, "I love you Ryou and I gave you that chance but you walked away not me, I still love you but you are selfish coming her now, I waited a year for you but you never came! How do you think I felt hoping you would come for me?" Ryou dropped his head in shame "I tried so hard to come find you I begged your parents to tell me where you were but they wouldn't do it, they wanted me away from you and it hurt, the DNA is now gone so I couldn't track you, I lost my mind searching for you and now I stand here begging you Ichigo to love me once more and let me prove that I am the man you should be with that I am the one you love more than him! Tears filled Ichigo's eyes as she walked towards the beautiful blonde boy, she held his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him, a few moments passed when they pulled apart, I am so sorry Ryou but I just can't. Ichigo walked out the door and headed to her wedding.

Ichigo began to walk down the aisle with her father on her arm, he gave Ichigo to her fiancé, Ichigo turned to see Minto her maid of honor, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Berry standing behind her dressed in pink to match the wedding theme. The ceremony began and Ichigo's mind wouldn't stand still her thoughts went back to Ryou and what he said to her, that he really loved her and that she loved him more than she loved her fiancé… "If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace" Before she understood what she was doing Ichigo raised her hand which made the room gasp except Minto and Zakuro. "Look I know this will be hard to hear but I am in love with someone else, someone I have loved for a long time but I was just so scared to admit it to myself so I settled for something everyone else wanted, you are a great person and someone will love you again soon but it just can't be me" With that Ichigo turned in her heels and ran out the room with Minto not too far behind, they stopped at the outside of the church. "The café isn't far from here Ichigo I can call you and taxi or find you a limo?" "No mint it's okay I can make it before then" The red head pulled off her high heeled shoes and ran through the park towards the pretty pink café that sat on the hill.

By the time Ichigo got there her dressed was covered in mud and ripped at the bottom, her hair was turning wild and her makeup was slightly running, she threw open the door and ran the stairs to Ryou's room without knocking she opened the door to find him sitting at his desk. "I made a mistake! I am afraid of the truth, I'm afraid of letting myself fall in love with you and acting on it but what is life without risks right? I want you to love me and me to love you, to have those grandchildren run around our garden, to watch our children get married, to have children with you, to marry you Ryou!" Ryou rose from the chair and turned around "Shut up baka!" He kissed her with all the love he had. "You could have just said that in the first place strawberry" he laughed.

The end


End file.
